


Glasses and Arrows

by WildWolf41902



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Laurel Lance Bashing, Light Angst, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf41902/pseuds/WildWolf41902
Summary: I accidentally deleted all my work lol. This is a collection of olicity one shots and also my first shot at fanfiction. Plz comment and let me know if you like it! Thank you!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm so stupid. Sorry guys!!! I accidentally deleted my work lol. This is just a repost of it all!!

  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  


_This is the olicity date from 3.01, ya know, the one with the huge explosion and then oliver being stupid blah blah blah. Well, what if the explosion didn't happen? : )_

* * *

He walked her up to the front door of her townhouse. Her angelic blonde hair highlighted by the moonlight. She looked beautiful in her red dress that hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was down and she had her contacts in, she was beautiful, and he was overcome with the urge to tell her just that.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?" He asked once they reached the door. A smile tugging at his lips and his eyes shining with happiness.

She turned to him, biting her lip and let out a soft giggle before she replied, "yes you did, a few times actually," she looked up at him through her eyelashes with a smile that could brighten anyone's day.

He smiled back, "it will never be enough."

"Well, I must say that you look quite handsome yourself, that suit looks good on you. Not that you don't always look good! Just...you look really good in suits, and in your Arrow outfit, and shirtless of course, really you look good in anything, and probably in nothing as well. Not that I'm trying to come on to you! Well, I mean I wouldn't say no..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he said gently, effectively stopping her rambling.

She pressed her lips together and blushed a bright red. She went to duck her head to avoid his eyes when he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back up to meet his eyes. She was immediately captivated, as she always is when she stares into his deep blue orbs, usually clouded with a mask to hide his feelings. He would always try to hide his emotions in front of her, but sometimes she could catch quick flashes of amusement at her babbling, amazement when she successfully finds their next target, and anger when a mission doesn't go right. But tonight is different, he isn't trying to hide those feelings anymore, so when she gets lost in his eyes, she sees love, affection, and happiness, and she's sure her eyes reveal the same.

"I love you," he whispers, just loud enough for her to hear. And her lips spread into another bright smile.

"I love you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, her heels making her slightly taller, and presses her forehead to his, their noses brushing. "Yes," she whispers, tilting her head up to connect her lips to his.

It started out slow, their lips pressed softly together, then he gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, causing her to moan. That's when his resolve seemed to break, and he pressed their lips together harder, prying her mouth open with his tongue before slipping it inside, gliding it against hers. They moaned in unison, their tongues battling for dominance. He pressed her up against the front door and put his hand on the back of her head, tilting it to allow him more access to her mouth. Their lips moved together greedily for a while until air became a necessity.

They pulled back slightly, their noses brushing and breathing in each other's air. They stayed there for awhile, pressed up against the door and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Wow," she said, still breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to come inside?"

He sighed, "I probably shouldn't."

"Oh," she frowned, confused and slightly hurt by his rejection. 

He saw the look on her face and quickly pecked her again in reassurance, "God Felicity, I want to, but I don't want to mess this up like every other relationship I've had. You deserve better than that."

Her forehead wrinkled in concentration for a moment before she gave him a small smile, "Oliver, we've been friends for 3 years and I've been in love with you for at least half of that time. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. I think we've waited long enough already. So, Oliver, will you please come inside?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

He thought about it for a moment before he sighed again and gave her a bright smile. "Okay."

She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt, and spun around, digging through her purse for her keys, cursing herself for being so unorganized.Once she finally found them she unlocked the door and grabbed Oliver's hand, dragging him inside.

* * *

She woke feeling warm, warmer than usual. And she shifted slightly, freezing at the feeling of a warm body behind her. She relaxed once she remembered the night before, and smiled when she felt Oliver pull her closer and snuggle into her back, burying his face in her hair. Who knew Oliver Queen was a cuddler? 

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, his voice hoarse with sleep, which was far sexier than it should be.

"Good morning," she replied, and turned to face him. He looked so relaxed, more than she's ever seen before.

She leans in to kiss him, it's slow, languid, and causes her whole body to heat up. She pulls back, slightly breathless, and smiles at him, loving the little bubble they created for themselves. They stare at each other for a while, enjoying the bliss that engulfs them. 

The shrieking of her alarm pulls them out of their haze, and they realize that they have to get ready for work. 

"I should probably get going, I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes," he says, starting to get out of the bed. 

The disappointment must show on her face because he leans back down to kiss her once more before pulling back and says, "I'll meet you there, and then maybe we could take the night off, I'm sure Digg would like to spend time with Lyla. We don't have work tomorrow, so we can spend the whole morning in bed if you'd like.

Her face breaks out into a wide grin, "Okay, I love you."

He smiles, "I love you too," and gets up to pull his clothes from the previous night back on. She watches, unashamed, before he opens the bedroom door and gives her a wink before leaving.

She buries her face in her pillow and squeals like a teenage girl with a crush. After a few minutes, she gets up to prepare for work, a permanent smile on her face.

Life was good.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second shot at fanfiction. It's a high school AU cuz I just looooove them. Anti-laurel. Fluff and super light angst, like barely at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted all my work lol. This is a repost of it!

  


She slammed her locker door shut, the sound echoing off the almost empty hallway. Hot tears were clouding her eyes and anger coursed through her veins.

How could she?

Laurel Lance was _the_ popular girl in school, and Felicity's biggest pain in the ass. She was somewhat used to the comments made about her, being called nerd or four eyes was the norm for her, and had been for years. But she thought that when she and Oliver became close that they would die down slightly since he was so popular, but oh no, they only got worse. Now she's always being watched and speculated, her clothes are always judged, and she's on the receiving end of nasty comments about her looks or how Oliver only pities her. She's always just ignored them, but for some reason, gorgeous Laurel somehow breaks through the barrier and manages to always irritate her.

Maybe it was due to the fact that Laurel used to date Oliver, or maybe it was because Laurel plans to take him back as they "are meant to be."

What Laurel doesn't know, however, is that Oliver Queen is taken, his heart captured by no other than Felicity Smoak. But it's not like anyone actually knows that, no, it was Felicity's choice to keep them a secret in the first place, despite Oliver's protests.

And Felicity trusts him, of course she does, they've been friends for nearly 4 years and have been dating for about 6 months, but she can't help but feel that Oliver would be better off with gorgeous Laurel. She's beautiful, she's a cheerleader (of course), and she's studying to become an attorney. She has her whole life planned out, and here Felicity is, the computer nerd with glasses who spends her weekends rewatching Doctor Who in her pyjamas.

And on top of that, she and Oliver recently had a fight because she still refuses to tell anyone they're dating. He was fine with it at first, but then Oliver had told her about how he wanted to be able to take his girlfriend to prom. She refused, loudly. And that's why she's currently walking home alone.

* * *

"Hey!"

She froze at the sound of his voice, whipping around, her newly dyed blonde hair smacking her in her face (her best friend Sara said it would make her look good and that some change was good. The look on Oliver's face afterwards was worth it).

"Hey Oliver," she hesitated slightly, wondering if he was still mad about their fight. 

"Are you okay?" He asked once he reached her side, his face contorted in a frown "I thought we were going to walk home together?"

Her eyes widened and she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Oh, uh yeah.... I just...... there was....uh," she stammered.

"Felicity, is this about earlier? Listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to push you. It's just that...I love you so much, and I want to be able to take you out on dates without worrying about being caught, I want to take you to prom, and I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want." His eyebrows furrowed slightly, "you understand that right?"

She was in deep thought for a moment before she sighed, "I know, Oliver, and I'm sorry for not listening. But....."

"But what, Felicity?"

"It's just..... I'm already the talk of the school. I'm always seen as the girl who's not good enough to be your friend. The girl you pity so much that you hang out with be as to not make me feel bad. Imagine if they knew we were dating? I would never be taken seriously again. I would never be good enough for you in their eyes," her eyes watered up again and her voice wavered. She held it back though, she was not going to embarrass herself by crying in front of him.

He was silent for a moment, she glanced up at his face to see a mix of emotions, before it settled on determination.

"Felicity, I am so sorry about what they say, it's all my fault. I know it can't be easy, but you have to know that you are more than enough. You are perfect for me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"You're gorgeous, inside and out. You're a genius that for some reason chose to be with me. You're the girl who can't cook to save her life, but you never stop trying. You're the girl who sees so much in me, that nobody else does. You're the girl that gave me the motivation to make something of my life, to stand up to my parents about working at Queen Consolidated and to instead pursue something that I love. You've made be a better person, and I love you so much for that. If nobody else sees that, then they're blind."

He stopped to take a breath before he continued, "I won't push you to tell people about us, I understand, and I can wait. I'll wait forever if I have to, because it's you asking. Just know, no matter what everyone else says, it will never change what I feel for you," he finished and gave her a blinding smile.

She wasn't able to hold it back anymore, she was now full on crying. How did she get so lucky to be with someone so perfect? She took off her glasses to wipe her eyes before putting them back on and giving him a watery smile.

"How do you always manage to make me feel better?" She laughs slightly.

His smile widens at her laugh, "It's a gift."

She bites her lip in thought for a moment, before speaking, "Maybe....we could start small? Just tell our parents and close friends, then go from there."

His eyes widened, he opened and closed his mouth in disbelief, "Really? Are you sure? I don't mind waiting," he reassures.

She nods, giving him a toothy grin, "Yeah I'm sure."

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since they told their parents and close friends about their relationship. His parents weren't exactly thrilled, they thought he deserved someone who would be "more successful" in life and who could help their company, like Laurel Lance. His parents had been hoping for them to get back together after they broke up over a year ago. They were especially upset when they realized that Felicity was the reason that Oliver had decided to not take over QC after college. 

Oliver promised her that they'd get over it eventually and come to love her.

Thea was a different story. Since Felicity and Oliver became friends, the 7 year old had become attached to her. She would always ask Felicity to play games or watch Disney movies whenever she visited. She didn't mind though, in fact, she loved hanging out with Thea, it was like having the little sister she's always wanted. So, to say that Thea was happy about their relationship would be an understatement.

"Now Felicity can be my real sister one day!" Thea had exclaimed. Causing both of them to turn a bright red, but not necessarily deny it. They were in this relationship for the long run. But they weren't stupid, they knew that most highschool couples don't end up being together forever, but they're confident about their love for each other.

Oliver's best friend, Tommy said that he and Felicity's best friend, Sara, knew the whole time, and that they had a bet on how long it would take to tell them. Sara won.

Donna Smoak had squealed, loud. Excited that her only daughter had finally found a handsome man that cared about her. She had also informed Felicity, very bluntly, that, "I already like him so much better than that Cooper guy you dated a while ago."

Not long after that, they decided to go completely public, announcing their relationship by holding hands in the hallway and kissing each other goodbye when they went to their separate classes. She's pretty sure every single person had been watching them since they entered the school, and she definitely heard a few disappointed groans from the girls.

As Felicity predicted, the whispers and rumors got worse, but she just thought back to what Oliver said, and she didn't let them bother her or ruin their relationship. They were still going strong.

She was waiting outside the entrance to the school for Oliver to meet her so that they could walk back to her place together, when non other than Laurel Lance approached her.

Felicity tensed, watching as Laurel looked her over in what seemed to be disgust.

"I would be careful if I were you."

Felicity was shocked to say the least, but she cleared her throat none the less, "Excuse me?" She asked.

Laurel raised her eyebrow, and replied in a calm, confident voice, "I mean, I see the way you look at him, you love him. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. I doubt this... _thing..._ between you two will last much longer. Just because your his flavor of the week doesn't mean that your his type. He's always going to come crawling back to me."

Felicity mouth opened and closed in surprise, not really sure how to respond to that.

"Um... why do you think that? Maybe he's moved on."

She scoffed, "Oh please, even if he did move on, it wouldn't be with someone like you. I mean, seriously, what do you even want to do with your life? Play with computers? Yeah right. Ollie deserves someone better."

"Like you?" Felicity asked, determined to not let Laurel's comments get to her.

She laughed delightfully, "Of course! Who else? We dated for 2 years after all, we were so in love."

"You broke up because he cheated on you, what does that say about your relationship?" Felicity snapped back, annoyed.

"All relationships have rough patches, we decided to see other people for a while. But I'm still in love with him, and I have no doubt that he's in love with me. We're meant to be, everyone knows that. All I'm saying is to not get too attached," Laurel snarled.

"That's where you're wrong Laurel."

Both girls snapped their heads to the sound of Oliver's voice. He had an angry look on his face, but it softened slightly when his eyes moved to Felicity's.

Laurel smiled brightly, "Ollie! I've missed you."

Oliver's eyes snapped to Laurel's, and he shook his head, "Laurel, did you ever think of the possibility that I have actually moved on? That I'm happy with Felicity?"

The brunette frowned, confused by his question, "Of course not, Ollie, we love each other. We're soulmates," she said confidently.

He sighed and shook his head again, "Laurel I won't lie and say that I didn't care about you, because I did. But I was never in love with you."

"Ollie-"

"No Laurel. Do you think that I would have cheated on you if I was actually in love with you? I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I'm not happy with the way that you've been treating my girlfriend. I was never faithful to you, and you seemed to only really care about my money, that's not love, that's toxic."

Laurel's eyed flashed in anger and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, and your relationship with Felicia here is any different?"

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand tightly and linked their fingers together, he took a deep breath before responding, "For your information, her name is Felicity. And yes, we've been together for almost 7 months and I love her. I've never cheated on her, and I never plan to."

Laurel huffed a laugh, "That's hard to believe. What makes her better than me? She's a nobody, just the shy nerdy girl with no friends, always trying to catch your attention. She's not even that pretty-"

Oliver held up a hand, "Let me stop you right there, first of all, Felicity is beautiful. But that's not why I love her. I love her because she has a good heart, she makes me laugh, she always sees the good side of people, and she loves with all her heart. She is ten times the person that you'll ever be. Please stay away from us from now on."

The shock on Laurels face left Felicity giggling as Oliver pulled her down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe you just did that. Did you see her face?" She laughed harder.

He looked at her, his eyebrow raised in amusement before he chuckled, "Well, she deserved it. She shouldn't have treated you like that."

She sobered up and stopped in her tracks. She looked up at him, her hand raising to cup his cheek as she stares into his eyes.

"Thank you," her eyes shining with love.

He gives her a small smile, "I love you Felicity, and I meant everything I said," he said softly, looking at her like she was his world.

She gave him a smile, "I love you too, Oliver, so much," then she promptly pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Things were hard for a few weeks, but eventually, everything quieted down. People started to lose interest in their relationship and the teasing decreased. Oliver did end up taking her to prom, looking very handsome in his tux, and she wore a floor-length, emerald green dress. Her back mostly exposed and a thin spaghetti strap over both shoulders. She wore contacts and had decided to leave her hair down, much to Oliver's delight.

"You're wearing my favorite color," he had said when he picked her up.

"I know, do you like it?" She had asked nervously, biting her lip.

He had looked her over, lust clouding his eyes, causing her to blush a bright red. His eyes darkened further when they landed on her lips, which were painted a bright pink. 

"Definitely, green looks amazing on you."

She had blushed even brighter.

* * *

After they graduated, it was hard to say goodbye, but they promised to visit whenever possible. She went to MIT to pursue her Masters in computer science and cyber security while he stayed in Starling city, attending a local school for culinary arts. His dream was to open his own restaurant chain. 

His parents were disappointed, to say the least, but once they saw how passionate he was about this career, they eventually started supported him.

Things were hard for a while, the long distance took a toll on their relationship, to say the least. They fought a lot, and became frustrated when their schedules limited their amount of time to talk. They even broke up at one point, they had both been devastated. But things started looking up again when Oliver showed up at her dorm 5 days later to apologize. After that incident, they made more time for each other, and they eventually made it work. He opened his dream restaurant, Verdant, which was quite a hit, and she graduated from MIT, her mom and Oliver cheering the loudest in the crowd.

Afterwards, she applied for a job at Queen Consolidated as well as Merlyn Global. Her dream was to open her own technology company, but she had to start somewhere. She and Oliver moved in together after she got the job at QC, he swore that he had no influence over the decision.

After a year of living together and more in love than ever, he took her to Verdant for a nice dinner. They were enjoying themselves, but Oliver had seemed a bit off, she thought that maybe something was wrong. She had been very surprised, however, when he got down on one knee and held up the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. 

She had said yes before he even asked the question. 

* * *

They were so excited to get married that they decided on a short engagement. They got married only 4 months later.

They decided on a small, intimate wedding, much to Moira Queen's dismay, who has eventually come to like Felicity over the years. Sara was Felicity's maid of honor, and Tommy was Oliver's best man. The bridesmaids consisted of Thea Queen and Caitlin, who was Felicity's best friend at MIT. John Diggle, Oliver's personal trainer, now good friend, as well as Barry Allen, a cook at Verdant, were the groomsmen. It was a beautiful wedding, and they couldn't be happier.

They fell in love more and more every single day for the rest of their lives. They had brought 3 beautiful children into this world, and they couldn't wish for a better life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had deleted my work by accident lol. This is a repost! Some angst stuff. Fluff at the end though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about short chapter! It was my last day of school and I had some exams.

_"Please Slade! Don't do it. Kill me instead. Please!"_

_She felt the cool metal of the blade against her throat. Not quite enough to pierce the skin yet, but one wrong move could end badly._

_She heard Slade laugh maniacally, the sound echoing into the night, a chill running down her spine at the sound._

_"You had a choice kid, and you chose wrong. Shado didn't deserve to die, she loved you, she trusted you, and you killed her," he snarled, the blade pressing harder into her neck. She winced at the sting of the sharp metal piercing her skin, but she didn't cry. No, she wasn't scared, and she was not going to beg for her life. Of course, she didn't want to die, but she had come to terms with the fact, so she was prepared. She was not afraid._

_She looked to her left, and she saw John Diggle off to the side, being held back by one of Slade's henchmen. She turned back to look at Oliver, only to find him staring back, a type of fear in his eyes that she has never seen before, as well as guilt. She knows that he will blame himself for her death, and she hates that she won't be there to help him through it._

_Slade must have said something, because Oliver's eyes snapped up to him, anger and desparation shining through._

_"Shado wouldn't want this Slade, you know that," he pleaded, his voice cracking._

_"SHE'S NOT HERE, YOU KILLED HER," Slade bellowed, and she knows he's losing control, it will all be over soon._

_"Oliver," she croaked after she found her voice. She needs to let him know how much she loves him, before it's too late._

_He looked at her then, his shoulders slumped, and she managed a small smile, tears forming in the corners of her_ _eyes._

_It was time to say goodbye._

_He must have seen something in her face, because he started shaking his head back and forth, silently pleading for her to keep fighting. But she knows that this is the end, that there is nothing they can do._

_"Oliver, it's okay, you'll be okay, I promise. I love you, so much. And I'm so proud of you, of the man you've become. I need you to promise me that you will never stop fighting," she keeps her eyes locked with his, begging him to understand, to not give up protecting the city._

_"I love you too. And I will keep fighting, and you'll be there with me because I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be fine, I promise, I'm going to save you," he says, and she wonders if he's trying to convince her or himself._

_"There is no saving her kid, and this is just the beginning. I plan to make you suffer, to wish you had died on that island. I keep my promises," he growled the last part, and he tensed behind her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to slice her neck._

_"NO!"_

_Then there was nothing but darkness._

_That was the night that Moira Queen died._

* * *

Oliver jerked up in bed, his breathing ragged and tears clouding his vision.

"Oliver?"

His head whipped to blonde that he shares his bed with, and he almost instantly calms down. He closes his eyes, counts to 10, and takes a few deep breaths before nodding his head.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for waking you."

She frowns, her forehead wrinkling slightly, "Was it Slade again?" She asks. She knows that night is a sore spot for him, even after all this time.

He clears his throat before laying back down, turning to face her, "Yeah, um, Slade ki- killed her," his voice cracks and a tear rolls down his cheek.

She instantly scoots over and wraps her arms around him, laying his head on her chest as he sobs. They lay there for awhile, his tears soaking her shirt, but she doesn't care. She knows that he needs the comfort.

After a few minutes he calms down and takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I just... I miss her so much. I know she did so much wrong in her life, but...."

"She loved you, so much. She made mistakes, but a mother would do anything to protect her children. It's okay to miss her, Oliver. You just have to remember that she loved you and Thea with all she had, and she was so proud of you," she reassures him.

He sniffles a few times before snuggling closer to her, "Thank you," he whispers into her neck.

"For what?"

"For always knowing how to make me feel better, for making me happy, for loving me."

She smiled wistfully and strokes her hand through his hair, knowing that there will be rough patches, but as long as they're together, they can get through anything.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity hates Valentine's day for many reasons, but this year might be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I still can't believe I accidentally deleted my work lol.

Felicity Smoak hated Valentine's day.

When she was little, her parents used to buy her chocolate and a stuffed bear on Valentine's day, it always made her feel special. When she was 7, her dad left and never came back, she never received another Valentine present from him.

Cooper was her first serious boyfriend. She found this little computer keychain as she was walking through the mall, looking for something for him and her mother. She bought it. When she presented it to him, he hugged and kissed her, but confessed that he completely forgot about the day, and hadn't gotten her anything. He ended up getting too caught in coding that he hasn't had a chance to even take her to dinner. No biggie, she thought, there was always next year.

Only, next year didn't come, because Cooper was sent to prison where she later found out that he hanged himself. She was devastated, and she spent the Valentine's day alone, sobbing in her dorm room.

Since then, she treated the day like any other. She woke up and went to work, and on her way home she would grab takeout and spend the night on her couch, alone. Sometimes, her mom would send her a text, wishing her a happy Valentine's day, and that was enough for Felicity Smoak.

So why as she heartbroken when Oliver asked Sara Lance out to dinner for Valentine's day? Maybe it was because he did it in the foundry, in their work space, where she had to erase the footage of them fooling around the week before. She had cried herself to sleep that night, but then she reminded herself that Oliver wasn't her's, and he'd never look at her that way. But for some reason, she still felt devastated when she pictured Sara and Oliver all dressed up for Valentine's day, being a normal couple.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sara, she did, very much actually. Sara had always been nice to her and it was nice to have another girl in the lair to talk to. It's just hard to watch the man that she'd developed feelings for have feelings for another girl, someone strong and beautiful. But that's okay, she reminds herself, she'll just go home and watch Doctor Who, like every other Valentine's day.

* * *

 

Another year passed, and she is still single on Valentine's day, as usual of course. Technically, Oliver is single too, since he and Sara broke up a few months into their relationship and he hadn't been with anyone else since that she knows of.

She doesn't get her hopes up though, she isn't that person that sits around and pines for a guy, hoping for him to ask her out. Plus, she assumes that he must have something to do on the special day, probably a date, she thinks.

Her prediction is confirmed when Laurel asks him to dinner, and he responds that he already has a Valentine's date that night. She blocks out the rest of the conversation, not wanted to hear about the beautiful girl that he's taking out.

Laurel leaves soon after, and Oliver comes to stand at her desk, smiling at her. Her stomach flutters and she mentally curses him for having such an effect on her.

"Hey," he says, still smiling.

She gives him one of her own, "Hey, I didn't know you had a date tonight," her eyes widen immediately and she mentally slaps herself for saying that. "Not that it's my business!" She exclaims.

He chuckles, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he fidgets nervously.

She tilts her head to the side, "what do you mean? Like advice? Because I'm not really the best person to talk to about Valentine's day."

"Uh no actually, I....um."

He clears his throat before speaking again, "I uh, was actually hoping that maybe you would go to dinner with me?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise, not knowing what to say. She must have been silent for too long because Oliver's face fell in disappointment and he started to turn away.

"Wait!" She calls after him, snapping out of her trance.

"It's okay, Felicity, you probably already have a date. I mean, it was sort of last minute," he reassures her.

"No! I mean yes! I mean....no I don't have a date. And yes I would love to go out with you," she clarifies, watching as his face lights up in a way that she hasn't seen before.

"Okay, can I pick you up at 7? You can leave now to get ready if you want," he said, looking at his watch and seeing that it was already 5 o'clock.

She smiled wide, not believing that this was real, "Okay, I'll see you then," she gets up and grabs her purse, kissing his cheek on the way out.

Felicity watches as he blushed slightly and she goes to wipe the lipstick stain off his cheek, pleased that she can make him react like that.

"I'll see you a little later then," she bites her lip and starts to move away slowly.

He smiles back at her, "I can't wait," he responds.

Felicity thinks that Valentines day might not be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
